Fever
by pwoutagonist
Summary: Eren has a fever. Hanji is incapable of caring for him so Rivaille takes over. Fluffy.


**This was a request that I filled by a dear friend of mine (wink wink) who persuaded me to write this out. Hope you enjoy this little drabble!**

* * *

Loud screams awoke the corporal from his slumber, and he immediately rushed to the source of the cries. He didn't have time to put any suitable clothes on, so he raced down the hallway in boxer briefs and a disheveled dress shirt. He found the door where it was, eyes going wide as he noticed this was where Eren was sleeping.

Rivaille kicked the door open with a less-than-calm expression, taking in the surroundings. The shifter was on the bed, towel on his forehead. His skin looked unnaturally red. Hanji was by his bed, sitting upon a wooden stool. In her grasp was a limp arm, shoved up against the ill kid's mouth. Tears were streaming down his face as his own arm was forcefully pushed against his teeth, a couple trickling streams of blood running down it.

He had heard briefly from the squad leader that the brunette was sick, but he didn't care enough to worry about it. Soldiers got a lot of 24 hour illnesses, so he didn't think twice of it. But now, seeing the woman shoving an arm in his mouth made the corporal think twice about his own judgement. Why didn't he suspect that the titan freak would try to do something as ridiculous as this.

"Hanji!" He yelled, stomping over to the woman and pulled her off of him. However, it took a bit of strength because her hands were locked in an iron-like grip on the boy's arm. Bruises appeared on Eren's arms once she was pulled away. "What in the hell do ya think ya're doin', shitty megane?!" He growled at her, eyes narrowed and darkening with anger.

"Levi! Come on and help me. I've never seen a fever like this! We gotta turn him into a titan!" She buzzed with excitement like an untrained puppy crying and whining about a treat only a few inches in front of its feet. This attitude only annoyed him even more. Before he could answer, the door opened and the commander walked in, wearing similar attire to Rivaille.

Without a word, the corporal pushed the crazed woman into Irwin's arms and slamming the door on them. It was late and he was fucking tired of waking up in the middle of the night because of stupid and unnecessary reasons. It was pissing him off.

With an exhausted sigh, he walked over to the stool that Hanji was sitting on just moments later. His eyes raked over the boy's body, noticing how it was indeed very strange. His skin was tinted a light red and it was covered in sweat. Eren himself had already fell asleep, probably due to exhaustion.

"Fucking brat." The man cursed, grabbing the cloth off of his forehead and dipping it back into the bucket of water that was placed next to him. Once it was wrung out, he wiped the boy's face and neck. "He's probably sweating underneath the blanket, right?" He asked himself before removing the covers off of the sleeping boy.

One look at the boy who was wearing only boxer briefs and the corporal cringed. "Gross." He was sweating everywhere, drenching the sheets beneath him. With a sigh, he started to wipe his tanned skin. Eren stirred a little, groaning a bit in discomfort. Still, the older male kept to treating the feverish kid.

Rivaille needed to change the drenched sheets. They were bugging him and he could not ignore it. Sleeping in a wet bed was not good for the kid either. He rolled the boy over, laying him down on his stomach. "Ah, shit." His back was soaked as well. It also smelled salty and just plain gross. "Fuck."

The shorter male pulled the sweat soaked sheets off of the mattress and set them by the door. He went to a closet in the room and pulled out a fresh, clean new set. Quickly he fixed the bare bed and rolled Eren onto his back again once it was done. He seemed to have calmed down a little. Sighing in relief, he soaked the cloth back in the water and placed it on his forehead again.

As he was about to leave, he felt a hoarse and timid voice call out to him. "Corporal..." The man sat back down, inching close to the side.

"Ya need something?" He asked quietly, not wanting to hurt his sensitive ears with a loud voice. Eren looked up at him, struggling with the words that seemed to be jumbled in his mouth. Rivaille gently places his hand atop of the boy's own, trying to reassure the other. Eren seemed to enjoy the physical contact.

"Thank...you." He breathed out, a weak smile on his lips. Rivaille stared at him for a while, not really saying or doing much. His heavy gaze almost made Eren wet himself a bit. The shorter man then leaned forward, hovering his face over the boy's. His gaze softened, not looking as abrasive and intimidating. "Corporal?" The man ignored him and leaned down, moving the cloth away and pressing his lips against the heated skin on his forehead.

If Eren's skin wasn't red enough, it certainly was now. "C-corporal?" He didn't speak as he pulled away, glancing down with a serious look in his eyes. The boy's emotions were a bit out of wack, and perhaps his fever made him think of things he wouldn't normally on a daily basis, but the sick boy raised his arms up to cup the other's face and bring it down for a light and sweet kiss.

"Jae-mmf." Rivaille's words were cut off by a pair of hot lips against his own, and his eyes went wide. For a couple of seconds he let the boy have his way, responding to the kiss, but then a realization came to him. Eren was sick. He probably had some kind of contagious illness and his lips were probably covered with rotten germs.

In one smooth motion, he swung his fist against Eren's head while pulling his mouth away from the other. "What the hell, Jaeger?" He growled out, but the boy didn't respond. He was out cold. With an annoyed groan, he moved the cloth back into place and headed for the door. The kid was fine for now; hopefully he'd be fine by tomorrow. He didn't want to have to care for him again.

Rivaille paused at door, one hand on the door handle and one hand slowly traveled to touch his still wet lips. His cheeks were slightly tinted red as he ran the pads of his fingers against them.

"Stupid brat..."

He left the room, leaving Eren alone to get a good night's worth of sleep.


End file.
